Obscured by Clouds
by A Rainha
Summary: Sam 3, Dean 8. Olhando as nuvens. tradução do original de girlyghoul. Oneshot. Wee!chester


AVISO-Eu não sou dona desses personagens ou das nuvens que eles observam.

* * *

**Introdução especial para os leitores brasileiros**

_Este é um pequeno conto wee!chester que foi inspirado pelo desenho de Tremaine aka Kamidiox (você pode vê-la em: kamidiox. Deviantart .com / art / Clouds- 155805009 é só remover os espaços)_

_É uma tocante cena dos garotos observando as nuvens e eu pensei em fazer um pequeno conto sobre o que eles viam. _

_Eu ouvi a canção instrumental do Pink Floyd, "Obscured by Clouds" e pensei que este era um título perfeito, porque às vezes as nuvens podem bloquear o céu azul e a luz do sol, muito como o olhar de Dean para o mundo é enevoado, cercado por uma forte névoa de todos os seus medos e responsabilidades que o impedem de desfrutar sua infância._

_Mas então Sam é tão inocente e somente apto a ver as boas coisas da vida porque todas as coisas ruins foram escondidas dele -sua visão também é obscurecida por nuvens, mas nuvens macias, amigáveis. A história é ambientada no período da Páscoa, e embora não seja necessariamente uma história sobre Páscoa, elas dividem um tema similar. Às vezes o céu azul e a luz do sol são obscurecidos por nuvens; às vezes o Bem e a Luz são escondidos por uma Tumba. Mas nuvens podem se mover e Tumbas podem se abrir. Luz pode vencer a Escuridão assim como a Vida pode vencer a Morte e o Amor vencer a tudo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**.................**

**OBSCURED BY CLOUDS**

**..................**

"Olha lá um pato!"

"É um dragão. Vê aquela nuvem na frente dele? Ele está respirando fogo!"

"Olha lá um sobete!"

"É um cérebro apodrecido. E olha. Um zumbi saindo do túmulo para comer o cérebro."

"Olha lá um caçorro cum olelião e um rabo 'lolado! "

"Nah, isso é um lobisomem."

"Lambe o homem?

"Não. Um lobisomem. É um homem que se transforma em um monstro quando a lua está cheia."

"É um caçorro, Dee!"

"Ok... Ok... Um cachorromem!"

"Nuh uh! Só um caçorro! ... uhn olha bem ali, ali um coelhinho da Páscoa! Com a cesta de ovos?"

"Uh huh. 'Tô vendo... 'tô vendo que ele está prestes a ser devorado pelo cachorromem!"

"Dee!"

Dean estava deitado de costas na grama, um braço dobrado atrás da cabeça, o outro levantado para o céu apontando a nuvem em forma de Coelhinho da Páscoa, que claramente estava pronta para ter a sua morte prematura na boca escancarada de um cachorromem. Sammy estava sentado ao lado dele, mas não estava mais olhando para o céu. Ele estava agora olhando para Dean e fazendo aquela cara ... uma cara que Dean estava vendo mais e mais freqüentemente em seu irmão de três anos de idade. E sempre significou problemas.

"Você sempe vê monstnos!" Sammy bufou, "Pára de ver monstnos, Dee! Você 'susta eu!"

O garoto tinha as mãos nos quadris, enquanto dizia isso, o que significava problemas extra. Dean não queria assustar Sammy. Mas como ele poderia evitar se o mundo estava cheio de coisas assustadoras? Ele suspirou e voltou os olhos para o céu azul e as nuvens brancas e macias vagando sobre suas cabeças. Ele estudou as formas ondeantes deslocando-se, procurando padrões e tentando produzir algo inofensivo e inocente para compartilhar com seu irmão. Mas tudo o que podia ver eram monstros.

Eles estavam passando o Feriado Escolar de Primavera no Pastor Jim e já sabiam que esta seria mais uma das férias que Dean, com 8 anos de idade agora, não descreveria em suas redações assim que a escola começasse novamente.  
O Pai e tio Bobby tinham saído logo na primeira noite e tinham voltado arrastando um homem com eles para o porão da igreja. O lugar que ele e Sammy nunca tiveram permissão para entrar. Dean não tinha conseguido realmente dar uma boa olhada para o rosto do homem antes que Pastor Jim o tivesse empurrado de volta escada acima, dizendo-lhe para trancar a porta do quarto e para cuidar de seu irmãozinho. Mas ele tinha visto os olhos do homem... e eles estavam completamente negros.

Pelos próximos dois dias, ele não viu seu pai muito, de qualquer forma. O Impala ficou estacionado na garagem, mas seu pai ainda estava sumido. Pastor Jim continuava dizendo aos meninos que seu pai estava fazendo umas entregas e tarefas com o caminhão do Tio Bobby ou trabalhando no jardim da igreja. Mas Dean tinha a sensação de que o pai estava realmente passando todo o seu tempo no porão com o Homem de Olhos Negros.

Tio Bobby saía muito, sempre voltando com sacos de aparência estranha e caixas de coisas que Dean nunca chegou a ver. Sammy sempre perguntava se eram presentes, mas nunca eram.

E Bobby também trouxe livros estranhos. Grandes livros empoeirados que cheiravam engraçado e soltavam farelos de papel sobre a mesa grande do Pastor Jim quando eles eram abertos. Os adultos disseram a Dean e Sammy para não mexerem nos livros, que eles eram muito, muito antigos e que mãos pequenas não deveriam tocá-los. Mas quando os adultos estavam fora recolhendo ervas no jardim e Sammy tinha adormecido no sofá assistindo Thundercats, Dean tocou... e olhou.

Ele não conseguia ler a maioria das palavras, mas ele não precisava. Havia figuras que o deixavam saber que esses livros eram sobre monstros e magia. As figuras eram mais assustadoras do que qualquer coisa que ele jamais tinha visto na TV, ainda mais assustadoras do que qualquer coisa que seu pai já havia dito para ele sobre isto. E quando ele fechou os olhos à noite, as imagens acabariam flutuando em sua mente. Peludos, animais ferozes com rostos malignos e dentes afiados. Bruxas fazendo feitiços e invocando monstros até elas. Homens com trajes e colarinhos como os de Pastor Jim fazendo feitiços e enviando os monstros para longe. E pessoas com olhos negros como o homem lá embaixo.

Papai de vez em quando aparecia para olhar os livros, pegar as caixas que Tio Bobby tinha trazido, dar tapinhas nas cabeças dos meninos e depois ir embora novamente.

O reverendo mantinha os meninos ocupados e distraídos na ausência de seu pai. Eles passaram um dia inteiro colorindo Ovos da Páscoa para a Caçada de Ovos da Igreja que seria naquele sábado. Tinha sido muito divertido, apesar de o pastor Jim ficar dando broncas em Dean por pintar figuras de coelhos e pintinhos com presas e olhos negros em seus ovos. Sammy, é claro, foi elogiado, embora todos os seus ovos fossem decorados com nada além de rabiscos e manchas. Os irmãos ainda tinham manchas de tinta azul e rosa e verde que cobriam suas mãos e também sob as unhas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, pouco antes da hora de dormir, o pai chegou e ficou por um longo tempo. Ele não falou muito, apenas sentou-se na imensa poltrona do Pastor Jim segurando os dois no colo. Ele sorriu um pouco e fingiu ouvir enquanto Sammy falava animadamente sobre os ovos e a caçada que viria. Mas, na maioria do tempo, ele apenas olhava ao longe. Sua barba estava mais crescida do que estava quando chegou pela primeira vez e os dedos estavam cobertos de roxo escuro e vermelho sob as unhas. Entretanto, Dean não acha que ele estivesse colorindo ovos.

Depois disso, o pai foi embora de novo. Eles não o viram no café da manhã quando acordaram na manhã seguinte. Mas alguns outros homens apareceram quando os meninos estavam ajudando o Pastor Jim e Tio Bobby com a louça. Estes homens não tinham olhos negros, até onde Dean pudesse ver, mas muitos deles tinham cicatrizes e estava faltando um braço em um deles. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra, mas, assim que eles estavam todos na porta, Tio Bobby tirou as luvas de lavar louça e levou os homens até o porão.

"Mas que dia maravilhoso!" Pastor Jim tinha dito, de repente, "Vocês têm que sair e se divertir!"

Sammy estava fora de si, batendo palmas e pulando pela cozinha enquanto o reverendo embalava um lanche para o piquenique e os mandava porta afora. Dean estava menos entusiasmado. Por um lado, não havia nada a fazer lá fora. O pátio da igreja não tinha um _playground_ ou quaisquer árvores para subir. Além disso, ele sabia que o homem estava apenas tentando mantê-los longe do que estava acontecendo no porão. Sammy era muito pequeno para saber sobre o que seu pai realmente fazia. Dean conhecia a maior parte do que era, mas ainda havia algumas coisas para as quais ainda era muito pequeno para saber. Algo grande estava acontecendo lá embaixo agora. Algo maior do que seu pai ou mesmo Tio Bobby tinham enfrentado até então. E Dean estava com medo de que talvez seu pai fosse muito pequeno para isto também.

Pastor Jim não estava empurrando Sammy em seus braços, dizendo-lhe para levar o seu irmão para fora o mais rápido que podia e não olhar para trás... Mas era um pouco como isso.

Dean sabia o bastante para não questionar os adultos, entretanto. E assim, como um bom soldado, ele fez o seu trabalho e levou seu irmão, para longe das coisas que ele era muito pequeno para conhecer e para a única coisa que havia para fazer lá fora, que era olhar para as nuvens.

Isso era o que Dean ainda estava fazendo agora. Observando as nuvens e tentando ver alguma coisa agradável e segura no mundo em torno deles. Mesmo sendo reais, Sammy era muito pequeno para saber sobre monstros. Ele ainda ficava animado com sorvete, piqueniques e Caçadas ao Ovo de Páscoa e ainda podia ver os patos e cachorros nas nuvens. Dean supunha que ele merecia. Ele realmente não lembrava, mas ele pensou que provavelmente tinha sido assim também para ele quando ele tinha a idade de Sammy.

Mas isso foi quando ele ainda tinha a mamãe com ele e ela poderia perseguir todas as nuvens más e monstros até que sumissem.

Dean sabia que ele ia ser ficar de castigo por assustar Sammy com toda sua conversa sobre zumbis e lobisomens... Cachorromens, também. Mas parte dele queria que Sammy tivesse medo. Ele pensou que talvez se tivesse alguém para estar assustado consigo, ele realmente se sentiria com menos medo.

Ele olhou para Sammy e viu que o garoto ainda estava olhando para ele com as mãos nos quadris e seus lábios projetados, esperando apenas que seu irmão mais velho encontrasse algumas nuvens não-'monstnos' no céu.

"Eu vejo uma Colt .45", anunciou afinal, apontando para a nuvem alongada que parecia como uma espécie de arma, "está carregada com balas de Prata e pronta para explodir o cachorromem de uma vez."

Sammy olhou para a nuvem cheio de dúvida e depois de volta à Dean.

"Isso vai maçucar o caçorrinho?" ele disse, carrancudo, "Nada disso..."

"Isso vai salvar o Coelho da Páscoa", Dean deu de ombros: "É assim que você detém os monstros. Você pega as armas certas e você atira neles."

"Mas Dee ... Elas não são monstnos de vedade, são...?"

Os olhos de Sammy estavam arregalados agora enquanto ele encarava Dean. O garoto tinha um olhar novo. Um olhar assustado que na verdade não estava fazendo Dean sentir menos medo. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para o céu esperando que houvesse uma nuvem em forma de um pônei ou um gatinho que pudesse apontar rapidamente a seu irmão assustado. Em vez disso, viu uma nuvem escura rolando em direção a eles. Uma nuvem que parecia ser um cara maligna de boca aberta... E olhos negros.

"Ali é um monstno, Dee?" Sammy perguntou apontando para a nuvem.

"Pode ser", disse Dean calmamente.

Ele ouviu a choradeira de Sammy, que arrastou seu traseiro para mais próximo dele, mas Dean não sabia exatamente como ele deveria tomar conta de seu irmão mais novo agora. O rosto no céu foi se aproximando, sua boca cada vez mais ampla.

"Será que o monstno vai comer a gente?" Sammy sussurrou.

"T... Talvez", disse Dean.

Ele odiava o guincho assustado que ouviu em sua própria voz, mas seu coração estava descompassado e era tudo o que podia fazer para não gritar. A Nuvem de Olhos Negros pairava sobre eles agora, estendeu sua boca aberta para engolir tudo, devorá-los. Talvez até mesmo mover-se sobre a igreja e depois comer todo mundo que Dean amava até não sobrar nada. Apertou os olhos fechados quando ele ouviu Sammy suspirar alto. Ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto seu irmão continuou a ofegar.

De repente, ouviu Sammy fazer um tipo muito diferente de ruído.

"PWWWSSSH! PWWWSSSH! PWWWSSSH!" fazia Sammy.

Dean franziu a testa, perguntando-se se seu irmão estava tentando assoviar. Ele abriu os olhos para ver Sammy com grandes bochechas infladas de ar soprando em direção ao céu com toda a força.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou ao menino, que estava ficando muito vermelho diante do próprio esforço.

"Eu tô sopando o monstno pra longe, Dee!" Sammy disse claramente: "Sópa, Sópa Dee! Vamos fazer ele ir embora!"

Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha para o seu irmão, mas depois franziu os lábios e soprou. Sammy concordou com entusiasmo.

"Sópa mais forte, Dee! Vamos parar o monstno!"

Ambos os irmãos levantaram seus lábios para o céu, soprando tão forte quanto podiam. E então para a admiração de Dean, a nuvem negra passou e a face de olhos negros dividiu-se em duas deixando o céu azul e o sol brilharem outra vez.

"A gente contiguiu, Dee!" Sammy gritou, dando tapinhas no ombro de Dean animadamente, "A gente sopou ele!"

"É mesmo, Sammy", disse Dean, sorrindo, apesar de si mesmo: "A gente fez mesmo."

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para as nuvens brancas e macias novamente.

"E olha," ele sorriu, apontando para o céu: "Olha lá um pato!"

Sammy estudou a nuvem por um momento antes de se virar para seu irmão e sussurrar conspiratório.

"É um pato-monstno... vamos sopar ele!"

Dean observou enquanto Sammy ficava de pé, com os pequenos punhos cerrados com determinação, ele levantou o rosto para as nuvens e soprou novamente com toda a sua força. Dean tentou unir-se a seu irmão, mas ele estava rindo demais para realmente soprar.

O mundo ainda estava cheio de coisas assustadoras, ele sabia. Mas pelo menos agora ele viu que ainda havia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a perseguir todas as nuvens más e monstros até que sumissem.

FIM

* * *

Nota: Decidi que seria engraçado se Sammy só visse coisas como filhotinhos e sorvetes enquanto Dean via lobisomens e zumbis e armas. Mas conforme eu ia pensando nisso, eu vi que não era tão engraçado e sim, triste, porque Dean perdeu sua inocência numa idade tão tenra. Ao contrário, acabou se tornando sobre toda a escuridão que este jovem garoto viu a sua volta que acabou sendo roubada dele a habilidade de ver as boas coisas da vida.

Mas ele ainda tinha uma boa coisa ao seu lado: Um irmãozinho que o ama e que o ajuda a ver a luz no final de tudo.

_Nota da tradutora: Girlyghoul (sim, a mesma Girlyghoul de Terminators e Bicicletas com Rodinhas) escreveu esta tocante fic sobre os anos de infância dos irmãos Winchester e, como eu sou louca por Wee!Chester (vai fazer um filho, vai!), quase roubei dela e saí correndo. Não, Girlyghoul permitiu a tradução e até fez comentários especiais que não estão na versão em inglês! Então, espero que tenham gostado__**! As reviews são importantes para a tradutora e a autora, então, não nos decepcionem...!**_


End file.
